The Danger of Falling Asleep
by Einstein Opera Stalker
Summary: 3 girls settle in at a sleep over to watch LOTR...but they fall asleep..and dream...or ARE they?
1. The Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing.

Author: Amanda

Chapter 1: The sleepover

Amanda's POV

I was sitting in my sister's BMW waiting for my mom to stop jabbering on and on like a deranged tree monkey. 

I obviously, wasn't listening, she was just chattering on and on about behaving myself at my best friends house, where I was going to sleep over.

 The reason my mother was so insistent was that her parents would be gone. 

When it looked like she was almost done, I began nodding and said exasperatedly "Trust me mom. This is Jasmine, Laura, and I you're talking about here! We'll be fine!" 

My mother rolled her eyes and muttered something about "That's why I'm worried." I just grinned as my sister got in the car and drove me to Jasmines.

Jasmine's POV

I was, as my parents would say, bouncing off the walls. I was so terribly excited. My two friends were coming for a sleep over...and NO ONE ELSE WOULD BE HOME!

 I knew that Mandy would get here first. Laura's parents would spend at least 15 to 20 minutes telling her to careful and to behave ourselves, while Mandy's would only take about 5 to 10. 

I was however surprised when Mandy pulled up in a BMW her sister's BMW, being driven by her sister. 

I watched as she bounded down my sloping lawn, I opened the door and ran _up _the slopping lawn yelling "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!!!" 

When I looked at Amanda her eyes were staring at something from my house. I turned around and saw my door swinging shut; 

Mandy's sister had driven off, so she wouldn't help. We glanced at each other then began tearing down the lawn to try and stop it before it shut...needless to say we didn't, and it locked. 

I sighed. "Now what are we going to do. My house is all locked" 

Amanda rolled her eyes "Then it would makes sense if we waited for Laura to get here so she can pick the lock, yes?" 

I beamed. "Yes! That's right I forgot!" my face fell " but I don't have any pick-up sticks" 

She rolled her eyes again "She always has her pick-up sticks with her, remember?" "YAY!" I cried dancing up and down!

Laura's POV

I was singing along with the music when my mom's green jeep pulled up at Jasmine's house.

 I saw the two figures standing in front of her house. My mother peered at them "They looked locked out."

 "Oh no" I said hastily "They said they would wait outside for me...well...bye!" I grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door, my mom called after me "Behave yourself!" then she drove away. 

I ran down to them panting. "Hey guys what's up?" 

Amanda sighed. "Jasmine locked us out," 

Jasmine pouted. "I did not lock us out...the door swung shut" 

Amanda sighed gustily "Fine, fine. The important thing is, Laura can you open it." 

I of course was already at work, and when she said that, the door swung open. "

Voila" I said in triumph. We all walked in and put our stuff down. Then we sat in front of the TV and popped LOTR into the DVD player. 

As soon as it started, we were all fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************

Author 1 Note: Ok, ok. so not exciting. Don't worry! It'll get there...I promise. This is NOT a Mary-Sue...I rePEAT NOT a Mary-Sue. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Waking up

Another happy disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS YOU LITTLE CARROTS!

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Author: Jasmine

Jasmine's POV

The first thing I knew was...I have a headache. I opened my eyes saying "I want an Advil"

 Only to find I was all alone...or so I thought. I saw movement next to me and heard Laura's voice saying "Mandy! Get off! you silly neener head!" 

Amanda snapped "Yea, Yea. Doofus Ignoramus." I stood up and looked around, blinking. 

Amanda surveyed the area. "Dorothy" she said solemnly "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" 

Laura groaned. "Oh...don't my mother loves that movie. Besides it's not Dorothy!" 

Amanda glared "I know I know. I just felt like saying that!"

 "Hey!" I piped up "I know where we are!"

"really" they both said skeptically 

"really really" I said in reply.

 "Ok then" said Amanda folding her arms "where are we?"

 I giggled and jumped up and down "we're on the other side of the river" 

They glanced around "Brilliant observation Sherlock" Laura said sarcastically. 

I rolled my eyes "What I meant was that we're on the Rivendell side of the river" 

They looked at me like I was crazy. "well" I said hotly "we are " 

Laura and I immediately went dreamy "Leeegolaaas" we said in a haunting tone. Amanda rolled her eyes.

Laura's POV

I think Jasmine had a little too much sugar...just a lil too much.

 I sure as hell had no idea where we were, but you can bet that if I didn't then Jasmine certainly didn't.

 She's generally as dense as a fruitcake.

 As I looked around...I saw a group of riders across the river, they were in all black, on black horses, that sort of clinched it for me.

 I looked at the others, they were all staring at them like hunted deer. I glanced around, somehow our sleepover bags had come too. 

"Quick, let's grab our bags and hide" we all grabbed our bags and hid under a tree, Jasmine had a bag because we were gonna camp out in her trailer. 

We heard Arwen do her little threat thing and then we heard the water come. 

It roared and we got hit with lots of spray. We crept over to Arwen who was talking to Frodo.

 "Ewwww" Jasmine gasped loudly. "He's MOLDY" 

Amanda and I shushed her but not fast enough, Arwen knew we were there. 

She said one word "Wait" and then in such a way that it appeared to echo across everyone's mind we heard

 "What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared" Elrond said his goofy lil part and Arwen stood up, picking Frodo up. 

"Come" was all she said. We glanced at each other and followed her.

Amanda's POV

I sighed as we trudged toward Rivendell. 

I hated walking. It was so...so...so tiresome. 

But we had too, so I did. 

When we got to Rivendell, Arwen led us straight through the gates, and we heard someone say "Welcome to Rivendell"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

Author 2 Note: not good...but I'm sorry, I'm a little off right now. Some reviews might help. Yes, I think they would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

Editors Note: All chapters are sent to Laura to be edited and posted as she sees fit. *devilish laugh* I add stuff too. but don't tell anyone.


End file.
